


It's a Hard Life

by Pipezinha



Series: It's a Hard Life Series [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: All Humans, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Kidnapping, Body Shaming, Cameos, Explicit Language, Headaches & Migraines, Homophobia, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Multi, Religious Fanaticism, Underage sex because they are discovering their bodies, au good omens, minor description of violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: Good Omens Universo Alternativo. Vamos acompanhar a infância e adolescência de Anthony e Aziraphale, que tiveram problemas de aceitação na infância e tentaram sobreviver a eles com ajuda das famílias.Muitos gatilhos de ansiedade e situações adversas. Pessoas horríveis sendo escrotas e homofóbicas.Good Omens/Belas Maldições pertence só e somente a Neil Gaiman e Terry Prachett e vamos utilizar aqui sem fins lucrativos, para nossa diversão e quem sabe, catarse coletiva.





	1. Prólogo

**IT'S A HARD LIFE - PRÓLOGO**

Antes de começar a escrever, umas palavrinhas.

Vai ser Universo Alternativo, sem poderes. Eu resolvi usar os personagens de Good Omens porque é a minha obsessão da vez, e porque é mais fácil para vocês imaginarem os personagens se tiver um modelo.

Para Aziraphale e Crowley adolescentes, vou usar a imagem de David Tennant como Campbell Bain de Takin' Over the Asylum e Michael Sheen entre Miles de Bright Young Things e Robbie Ross de Wilde, mas loiro.

Vou reciclar também umas ideias já usadas em fics antigas, porque muita observação e terapia depois de 17 anos ajudam a mudar o entendimento e a apresentação de personagens. Uma delas é uma nova roupagem para a mãe abusiva do Vegeta em Gente como a Gente.

Aliás, e é pra isso que eu estou fazendo um prólogo antes, esta fanfiction vai tratar de vários tipos de relacionamentos abusivos, bullying, body shaming, trauma e ansiedade. Vou procurar não ser didática e pediram para não romantizar ou justificar nada. Mas se você tem problemas com algum dos temas, já vou avisar desde já: ALERTA DE GATILHOS. Se for te fazer mal não leia. Vou tentar alertar em cada capítulo.

Não vou fazer uma história comprida, e eu tinha ideia fixa de quando terminasse, estaria encerrada. Mas vai terminar com Crowley indo para a universidade e Aziraphale vai ter que lidar com a ansiedade da separação e suas inseguranças. Então vou pensar numa parte 2.


	2. Fatos da Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apresentação da família Crowley.   
Antes de ler o alerta: não há descrição gráfica de um acidente de trânsito nem de ferimentos e morte. Mas se você tem claustrofobia, já se envolveu em algum ou se sente mal ao pensar numa criança sofrendo, não leia.

Num contexto geral, o delegado Hastur gostava muito do seu trabalho. Porque Pequeno Paraíso era uma cidade calma. Os crimes eram poucos e espaçados. Delitos pequenos, que eram resolvidos com uma noite na cadeia, pagamento de fiança e uma bronca dos responsáveis. Geralmente.

Mas hoje não era nem um delito pequeno nem de fácil resolução. Seu ex-cunhado, aquele filho da puta fodido, tinha sequestrado o filho na saída da escola. Agora a polícia de toda região estava procurando por ele. Só uma vez ele precisou ir à casa de uma família comunicar a morte de um ente querido. A simples hipótese de alguém ir até sua irmã para fazer o mesmo lhe dava náuseas.

Hastur assustou quando o rádio do carro deu sinal de vida:

-Delegado Hastur! Acabaram de registrar um A02 (¹) na estrada que desce para a planície do Jardim. Duas vítimas, um adulto e uma criança. O adulto veio a óbito. A criança foi internada no Hospital do Jardim.

O delegado parou o carro no acostamento porque ele precisava tomar uma decisão importante e também para suas pernas pararem de tremer. Ele poderia ir até o Jardim primeiro se certificar que a criança era seu sobrinho e colher informações sobre o estado dele ou virar dali mesmo e ir buscar sua irmã. Se não fosse Anthony ele iria fazer Beatriz ficar preocupada e esperançosa à toa. Mas se fosse e eles chegassem ao hospital juntos pra ficar sabendo que a criança não resistiu, ia ser pior. Hastur respirou fundo, pediu desculpas mentalmente à irmã pelos minutos a mais de ansiedade que ela teria que passar e desceu para a cidade vizinha sozinho.

No hospital, duas viaturas o esperavam.

-Delegado Hastur?

Ele saiu do carro já mostrando o distintivo.

-Identificação positiva para o meu sobrinho?

-Identificação positiva para o seu cunhado, pela carteira de habilitação. O plantonista está à nossa espera. Doutor Watson, este é o Delegado Hastur, ele veio para fazer o reconhecimento do garoto.

-Como ele está?

-Sedado, mas bem. Levando-se em consideração que ele escapou de um acidente em que o carro rolou uma ribanceira...

-Jesus!

-Sim, se ele não fosse um garoto esperto usando cinto de segurança no banco traseiro, a história seria bem pior. Ele deslocou a clavícula, teve algumas escoriações pelo corpo, um dente de leite caiu.

Eles chegaram à porta do quarto e Hastur olhou pelo vidro. Sentiu um alívio enorme. Nada de protocolo de pêsames para a sua família.

-Ele precisa ficar internado aqui?

-Vamos mantê-lo em observação hoje. Amanhã ele já pode ser removido.

-Minha irmã trabalha como enfermeira no Hospital Geral de Pequeno Paraíso.

-Isso é bom. O menino vai precisar de cuidados médicos por algum tempo.

-Tem mais alguma coisa além do que o senhor me falou, doutor?

-Delegado Hastur, seu sobrinho ficou SEIS HORAS num carro acidentado junto ao cadáver do pai. Com dor, fome, sede e sem saber se iam encontrá-los. Isso enlouqueceria qualquer adulto.

Hastur encostou na parede e foi descendo, até se sentar. Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e chorou. O idiota do cunhado se acidentou praticamente logo que saiu da cidade. Por isso eles não os achavam. Sentiu o médico se agachar à sua frente:

-Quer um calmante? O dia hoje não deve ter sido fácil para vocês.

-Depois. Preciso avisar a mãe dele que o achamos. - Ele se levantou com a ajuda do médico e foi lá fora, passar um rádio para trazerem a irmã.

Beatriz Crowley era uma pessoa de fibra. Desde criança era turrona e briguenta. Várias vezes tinha batido de frente com os irmãos, que a tratavam como a irmãzinha caçula. Ela considerava como maior vacilo da vida ter caído na lábia de “bom moço” de Edgar Saint-Louis. Durante o namoro e os primeiros meses de casamento parecia um santo, um marido caído do céu. Após o nascimento de Anthony, Edgar se revelou um autêntico anjo caído. Bub aguentou por mais algum tempo, por consideração ao bebê e ao seu orgulho. Mas quando Edgar levantou a mão para bater nela, foram parar os dois na delegacia, ele mais machucado que ela e Hastur recomendou ao cunhado, não muito sutilmente, que ele deveria pedir o divórcio e sair da cidade, não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Beatriz então se formou em enfermagem e foi trabalhar no Hospital Geral, cuidando muito bem de si mesma e do pequeno. Foi de cabeça erguida que ela chegou à porta do quarto onde seu filho estava internado. Só segurou a mão de Ligur, o outro irmão, enquanto Hastur e o Doutor Watson a observavam, prontos para qualquer emergência.

Diante da cama, Bee ligou o modo profissional, pra tentar absorver o impacto da cena do seu bebê machucado. O médico explicou novamente os traumas fisicos e da possibilidade de um futuro estresse pós traumático do pequeno Crowley. Ela se sentou com cuidado na cama e segurando a mãozinha que não estava com soro, beijou:

-Me perdoa, Favo de Mel.

-Mas você não tem que pedir perdão, Bub. A culpa disso tudo não é sua! - reclamou Hastur

-É isso mesmo! Anthony não vai te acusar de nada, nunca!

-Não importa se Anthony vai me acusar ou não. A mulher é sempre culpada, de uma forma ou de outra. As mães sempre vão carregar um imenso fardo de culpa, próprio ou dos outros. Se eu não tivesse engravidado do tranqueira do pai dele, ele não estaria nessa cama agora nem teria passado a pior tarde de toda sua vida. Para a sociedade lá fora, não importa que eu seja uma excelente profissional ou uma boa mãe. Importa que eu seja uma mulher divorciada, que não soube segurar meu homem e não estava cuidando do meu filho a hora em que ele foi pra escola. Para minha ex sogra, não importa que o filho dela foi um escroto egoísta e mimado a vida inteira ou que ele tenha bebido e se drogado antes de pegar o filho, importa que EU não tenha dado um jeito de converter ele num homem de bem, porque todo mundo acha que mulher tem que ser terapeuta, centro de reabilitação e santa milagreira pra resolver o que deveria ser responsabilidade de cada um. - ela passou as mãos pelo rosto e pelo cabelo – Desculpe o desabafo, doutor Watson. Eu estou no meu limite.

-Você não exagerou nem mentiu, senhorita Crowley. Eu não me senti ofendido. Vou continuar minha ronda, passo aqui antes de ir embora. Se tudo correr bem hoje à noite, até a hora do almoço de amanhã o garoto já vai estar no seu hospital. Procurem descansar.

Num primeiro momento, não parecia que Anthony ia ter sequelas. Os exames físicos não acusaram nada depois do período de recuperação e a família Crowley cercou o menino de carinho e cuidado. Com a ajuda das testemunhas, Hastur conseguiu uma ordem de restrição contra os Saint-Louis e eles mesmos fizeram questão de cortar laços com os Crowleys. A matriarca vociferava contra a ex-família:

-Bub, de todas as merdas que você fez na vida, essa é a única que eu não posso te perdoar.

-Com certeza, Mama. Você vai jogar isso na minha cara por toda a eternidade.

-Deixa de ser dramática, Beatriz. - Sylvia Crowley bufou ao telefone – só falei isso UMA vez essa semana.

-Sua serpente velha, deixa de vomitar veneno por um momento, porque eu to cansada.

-Teve plantão, filha?

-Também, mas Anthony gemeu a noite toda de dor de cabeça. Os médicos podem falar que é psicossomático à vontade, mas é o MEU filho sofrendo.

-Deixa ele aqui e vai pra casa dormir. Aliás, prepara uma mochila pra ele e só vem buscar na segunda-feira.

-Não vai ser problema?

-Não, se eu precisar resolver algo que ele não possa me acompanhar, eu deixo ele com a Celeste. Você sabe que ela é tão avó do Anthony como eu.

-Eu não mereço vocês. O Gabriel ainda está com problemas com a esposa?

-Você e o Gabe deveriam dar as mãos e sair correndo, porque haja dedo podre pra escolher o cônjuge. Ela perdeu o bebê de novo, a teimosa. E se recusa a parar porque a religião dela não permite e blablabla.

-Não deve ser fácil, mãe. A cabeça daquela mulher deve ser uma confusão só. A gente já se cobra muito sem ter outras pessoas cutucando.

Sylvia fez uma pausa para ler além da indireta. Cinco anos desde o acidente, quase dez desde a separação e nada de outro relacionamento sério. Uma mulher não podia se dedicar somente ao trabalho e ao filho. Que tipo de feridas emocionais sua filha tinha e não expunha? Suspirou. Cutucar só ia fazer a concha se fechar mais. Resolveu deixar passar:

-Prepara tudo aí que eu vou pedir ao Ligur pra pegar o garoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Pequeno Paraíso, sim. Quem já me conhece, vai ligar os pontos. Um A02 é o código da polícia para acidente com vítimas (obrigada Google). Doutor Watson porque a gente ama um certo médico e gosta de cameos. As avós vão se chamar Sylvia e Celeste, que são as cobras da TV Cultura. O Capitão América curtiu a referência. No mais, família Crowley apresentada, Beelzebub virou Beatriz porque é um UA, Bee é abelha e abelhas fazem mel, portanto, apelido familiar de Crowley = favo de mel. Só pra irritar o garoto na adolescência. Mais sobre o Anthony no terceiro episódio. 07/09/2019.


	3. Pelo Zelo Não Pelo Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apresentação da família do Aziraphale.   
Fanatismo religioso ao extremo. Se você se sente ofendido com o tema, não leia. Eu sou cristã, fui criada no catolicismo, e sei que tem gente que exagera no zelo religioso. Muitas das frases ditas neste capítulo eu ouvi. Alerta de gatilho: ansiedade do Aziraphale.

Melquisedeque Absalão era um homem de Igreja. Toda sua família há muitas gerações tinha dedicado ao trabalho do Senhor. Acreditavam sem uma sombra de dúvida na Palavra de Deus, no amor à Pátria e na tradição da família. Principalmente que a palavra de um homem é lei dentro da sua casa. As mulheres sempre foram consideradas seres de pouca inteligência, que dependem de um braço forte masculino para guiá-las por esse mundo de trevas e pecador. Como todo animal assustado, sempre há as que são mais impertinentes e teimosas, mas nada que umas pancadas não resolvam. Se o homem é bom de comando, não precisa ser violento a esse ponto, alguns gritos põem ordem na casa. Mas na família Absalão eles aprendem o Olhar.

O pai de Melquisedeque escolheu para ele a melhor ovelha do rebanho, uma criatura tímida e assustada chamada Rebeca, que nunca teve boca pra nada. Moça que estudou até terminar o Fundamental, o necessário para saber ler e escrever, saber o troco e guiar os filhos no começo da vida, mas que sentia mesmo prazer em ser dona de casa e mãe. Aos 20 anos já tinha tido quatro filhos: Natalino, José Pentecostes e as gêmeas Páscoa e Maria da Paixão. Era mesmo uma pena que não conseguira sobreviver ao parto das gêmeas. Algumas pessoas o acusaram de negligência, que se tivesse levado a esposa ao médico pra fazer pré-natal a gravidez das gêmeas teria sido bem acompanhado, Rebeca assistida e não teria morrido de pressão alta.

-Acha que um médico homem ia ficar olhando as partes da minha esposa? Não tem necessidade desse tipo de médico, as mulheres tem filhos desde o começo do mundo sem medicina pra cutucar elas. Deus sabe o que faz.

A comunidade cuidou das meninas no começo, mas seu Melquisedeque era um homem trabalhador e bem de vida, não demorou para casar de novo.

Às vezes ele achava que Deus o estava castigando por algum motivo, porque seus filhos eram rebeldes, queriam conhecer o mundo, gostar das coisas mundanas, serem livres, olha a heresia. Com certeza era culpa da esposa nova, Nazaré não tinha pulso com aquelas crianças. E ele tocava o terror na mulher e nos filhos, porque “Aquele que poupa a vara aborrece a seu filho; mas quem o ama, a seu tempo o castiga”. (¹)

Conforme os filhos homens foram crescendo e saindo de casa, se libertaram do jugo paterno. Melquisedeque não gostou nada da ideia, mas eram homens e suas escolhas deviam ser respeitadas. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que suas filhas iam continuar os estudos depois do Fundamental. E pior!! Elas não queriam que ele escolhesse os futuros maridos. Um Olhar não adiantou nada, gritar não adiantou nada, quando ele ameaçou espancar as gêmeas, os vizinhos chamaram a polícia. Que mundo era aquele em que um homem não é mais senhor da sua casa nem da sua família?? Cambada de comunistas hereges, sem o mínimo de Temor a Deus.

Nessa rebeldia toda, as gêmeas entraram na faculdade e cada uma arrumou um namorado. Páscoa namorava um estudante de engenharia e Paixão só tinha olhos para um estudante de medicina, Gabriel. Apesar de Gabriel ser filho de uma Celeste, eles não eram religiosos. Ele até tinha um pé atrás com a família de Paixão. Mas o amor faz a gente ficar meio bobo. E ele acreditou que afastando a moça da “má influência” tudo melhoraria.

Ele deveria ter desconfiado quando ele se formou e ela quis abandonar os estudos para se casarem. A desculpa foi que o curso de Administração estava chato e ela queria se dedicar a ser uma boa anfitriã. Mas ele só teve certeza que não era só “má influência” do pai quando ela quis nomear o primeiro filho deles de Aziraphale.

-Como?

-É nome de um anjo.

-Rafael também é. E é mais comum e fácil de dizer. Nosso filho vai ter problemas no futuro com esse nome.

-Não, já tenho primos com o nome de Rafael. Quero algo que ninguém mais tenha. Nem copie.

Gabriel viu no horizonte o germe de uma daquelas intermináveis discussões. E cedeu, pelo bem estar da casa. O neném parecia mesmo um anjo, loiro e de olhos azuis esverdeados. Conforme foi crescendo, o cabelinho enrolou e ele parecia um querubim de quadro.

Como médico, Gabriel se preocupava muito com a saúde de Paixão. Sabendo que a mãe dela morreu no parto devido à falta de acompanhamento e problemas de pressão, ele não fazia muita questão de encher a casa de crianças.

Mas o pequeno Aziraphale, que deveria ser motivo de alegria e aproximação das famíias, era frequentemente causa de discussão. O avô não deixava de perguntar, ao vê-lo:

-Mas já não era hora dele ter um irmão? O que vocês estão fazendo que não arrumam outro?

O velho chegou ao cúmulo de obrigar Nazaré a dizer a enteada que sexo não era para mulher casada ficar de putaria com o marido mas sim para procriar e encher o mundo de crianças, “pela vontade de Deus”. E quando ele viu Aziraphale completar o quarto aniversário sem sinal de outro bebê, começou a vociferar contra o genro:

-Isso é coisa daquele degenerado. Por isso que eu não gosto de médicos. Com certeza está enchendo minha filha de anticoncepcionais. Capaz até que use camisinha. Que mal eu fiz, Senhor, pra receber esse tipo de pagamento das filhas que eu criei na fé cristã com tanto zelo?

Páscoa e os irmãos, com um filho só cada, rolavam os olhos e ficavam mais seis meses sem falar com o pai. Mas Maria da Paixão remoía sua suposta “incapacidade de ser uma mulher completa”. E tanto fez que conseguiu engravidar de novo. Gabriel quase subiu pela parede de costas e de ponta-cabeça, mas respirou fundo e obrigou a mulher a fazer o pré-natal corretamente. Antes de chegar ao quarto mês, ela abortou. No meio da dor e do luto, a arenga do avô fanático sobre “castigo de Deus”. Nem bem fez um ano, Paixão quis engravidar novamente. E perdeu mais uma vez.

Em dez anos, com o casamento se esgarçando cada vez mais em brigas e discussões teológicas, com tentativas de reconciliação – afinal, um casal cristão não se separa – que pareciam mais com “colar porcelana com cuspe”, Maria da Paixão tentou engravidar mais seis vezes. Em diferentes estágios, os bebês não vingavam. Até que na última ela quase repetiu o destino de sua mãe, mas Gabriel já tinha avisado ao obstetra desde a segunda gravidez que se tivesse que escolher entre a mãe e o bebê, a mãe tinha prioridade. E no meio de uma hemorragia épica, o cirurgião acabou tirando também o útero extremamente machucado de Paixão. Foi o fim.

Ao invés de ver naquele ato extremo uma prova do amor de Gabriel por ela, Maria da Paixão considerou que seu pai tinha toda razão: os médicos eram enviados do demônio para executar atos contrários à vontade de Deus. Passou a evitar o marido e se dedicar ao “único bem que sobrou”: o coitado do Aziraphale.

Dedicação essa trabalhada na chantagem emocional e na transferência dos medos de Paixão para o filho. O menino não conseguia mais fazer nada fora de casa além de ir para a escola, porque tudo era perigoso ou imoral, quando não as duas coisas. Nem vídeogame ele conseguia jogar em paz. Ele passava horas trancado no quarto do pai, lendo os livros que ele escondera lá, porque era o único lugar onde a mãe não entrava e vasculhava, atrás de coisas mundanas e perniciosas. Tímido, ele passou a ficar ainda mais retraído.

Uma das chantagens de Paixão era obrigar o menino a comer para agradá-la. E muitas vezes, ele beliscava durante o dia por tédio. Ou por ansiedade. Não era fácil ser sempre motivo de briga entre seus pais.

Gabriel olhou com descrença para o exame de Aziraphale. O garoto estava com pré-diabetes. Numa família com histórico de pressão alta. Ele tinha que se impor mais do que nunca agora para salvar seu filho.

-Azzy, nós vamos ter que trabalhar juntos, filho. Eu tenho que ser seu aliado mas você tem que me cobrir também.

-Se não eu posso morrer? - os olhos azuis por trás dos óculos marejaram.

-Desenvolver diabetes antes da idade adulta não vai facilitar em nada sua vida. Não é por vaidade, mas você precisa emagrecer.

Só de pensar em contar pra mãe que ele precisava obedecer à dieta, no drama que ela ia fazer, ela ia contrariar o pai e eles iam brigar, Aziraphale já sentiu o estômago se contorcer. Foi com voz sumida que ele concordou:

-Tá bom.

-Não, não tá não. Eu tenho deixado passar muita coisa por um monte de motivos, mas agora tem a SUA vida em jogo e eu vou ter que ser mais radical nos meus atos.

-Como assim, pai? O que você vai fazer?

-O que eu devia ter feito quando você tinha 3 anos. Me separar da sua mãe.

Aziraphale sentiu um calafrio na espinha. E o estômago se contorceu mais ainda, fazendo ele correr para o banheiro da suíte vomitar. Sentiu o pai segurar sua testa, afastando os cachos loiros do rosto, depois passar a toalha molhada em água fria pela sua nuca e pulsos.

-Calma, campeão. Eu não falei que temos que nos unir? Já conversei com a nutricionista do hospital e com a psicóloga. Nós dois vamos fazer reeducação alimentar, terapia e exercícios. Se a mãe é um fator de risco para o bem estar do filho, a guarda da criança fica com o pai. E eu já conversei com meu advogado que eu vou lutar por você até o fim.

-Eu não queria ter que escolher entre vocês.

-Claro que não. Se você precisa culpar alguém pra se sentir melhor, culpe a mim, que sou eu quem está te pondo na parede. - Eles se abraçaram e choraram juntos - _“Mesmo que seja pensando no seu bem”. _

Maria da Paixão fez um escândalo enorme, porque “nenhuma mulher cristã de boa família” se divorcia. Ameaçou Gabriel com o inferno e “não vai poder se casar na Igreja nunca mais”. Daí virou a metralhadora da língua para o filho e tentou fazer chantagem emocional com o menino, mas Aziraphale baixou os olhos para o chão e correu a se trancar no quarto. Tapou as orelhas para não ouvir ela amaldiçoando os dois.

Foram uns primeiros meses bem horríveis, mas Gabriel cumpriu todos os itens da sua parte. Ele conseguiu a guarda de Aziraphale e duas ordens de restrição – uma contra Paixão e outra contra o pai dela – assim como começaram a fazer o tratamento juntos. Após a assinatura do divórcio, eles se mudaram para o outro lado da cidade, mais perto do hospital. Mesmo assim, Gabriel achava complicado deixar Aziraphale sozinho muito tempo.

Foi quando a oportunidade de se transferir para Pequeno Paraíso surgiu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: (1) Provérbios 13, versículo 24.   
Pré-diabetes no começo da adolescência pode ser revertida com dieta e exercícios, muito mais fácil do que na idade adulta. Ponto a favor para o corpo em mudança.   
Por favor, entendam que eu sou cristã, mas tem gente que exagera no zelo para com as coisas de Deus. Passa por cima até do amor com as pessoas, e garanto que não é isso que o Senhor pede delas. Respeito acima de tudo e amor próprio principalmente. Paixão é uma vítima de si mesma, que se acostumou a jogar a responsabilidade da vida em cima de outra pessoa. Ela tentou imitar a irmã, essa sim mulher de pensamento independente. Não virou. Nem sua própria ambição de ser mulher de médico salvou do fracasso interior. Voltar pra casa do pai deve ter aberto os portões do inferno. Mas daqui pra frente vamos contar Aziraphale e Anthony, como os caminhos se cruzaram e como eles aprenderam a se apoiar. 07/09/2019.


	4. A Luz que Acende o Olhar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os caminhos de Anthony e Aziraphale se cruzam.   
Alerta de gatilho: Crowley descreve momentos de sofrimento para Celeste. Solidão e ansiedade. Aziraphale não tem uma boa auto imagem.

Celeste e Bóris foram felizes juntos por 25 anos. Até que o marido começou a ficar inquieto com o sossego da cidadezinha onde moravam. Eles conversaram muito e decidiram que o melhor era Bóris ir viver uma vida de viagens e aventuras. Não que as pessoas entendessem bem esse arranjo, mas não estranhavam que do nada o Bóris surgisse, passasse um tempo em Pequeno Paraíso e depois fosse embora de novo.

Celeste não reclamava porque ela gostava dessa liberdade que o arranjo proporcionava. Ela fazia cursos, viajava, fazia trabalhos voluntários e era avó de vez em quando.

Como seus filhos moravam em cidades diferentes, ela via os netos esporadicamente. Mas a gente não mora mais de 25 anos na mesma casa sem participar de alguma forma da vida dos nossos vizinhos. E ela gostava muito do gênio independente da Beatriz Crowley. Se apegar ao bebê ruivinho dela foi extremamente fácil. E Celeste, sendo uma pessoa mais calada e tranquila, foi muitas vezes o ponto de apoio de Anthony, principalmente depois do acidente.

Quando o menino não aguentava mais a preocupação excessiva dos familiares com a “sua situação” ele dava desculpa que ia ver a amiga do lado e fugia para a casa da vizinha. Só para se sentar ao lado dela e respirar. Celeste continuava o que estivesse fazendo, apenas oferecendo um copo de suco ou chá para o menino, que se sentava num canto e esperava a crise passar. Às vezes ele contava pra ela o que ele estava pensando.

-Eu não devia, vó Celeste, mas eu tenho muita raiva da mãe do meu pai. Ela falava muita bobagem para a MINHA mãe. Ela me chamava de “filho da Beatriz” como se eu não fosse neto dela. Eu vejo minha mãe chateada e eu tenho vontade de chorar. Aí eu não choro porque se não ela fica mais preocupada ainda e isso me dá dor de cabeça. Dói tanto que eu acabo chorando, então não adianta nada. Eu sou mesmo muito inutil.

Ou numa outra vez:

-A velha queria me deserdar, para que quando ela morresse, a herança fosse para a caridade não pra mim. Daí elas brigaram feio, mas acabaram entrando num acordo. Minha avó abriu mão de qualquer direito sobre mim, até o de visita e minha mãe tirou o nome do meu pai do meu registro de nascimento. Agora eu sou só Anthony James Crowley. (¹,²) Eu nunca contei pra minha mãe, mas quando meu pai me levou ele queria mesmo era me matar, para a Bee sofrer. Ele me disse isso o caminho todo: “Vou matar você para aquela ordinária nunca mais ser feliz na vida”. Esse é o cara que aquela velha dá o maior valor, até depois de morto.

Celeste pensava em Aziraphale, que não tinha valor para a mãe, porque ela só pensava nos bebês futuros ou nos perdidos e achava que realmente devia haver uma prova de habilitação para as mulheres serem mães.

Puxava Anthony para um abraço. Ele suspirava debaixo do queixo dela.

-Você está com saudade do Azzy?

-Muita. Às vezes eu gostaria que ele morasse aqui perto. Vocês poderiam fazer companhia um ao outro.

-Ahn, talvez não fosse uma boa ideia. Você nem sabe se ele ia gostar de mim assim, todo dia perto dele.

A terapeuta de Anthony sugeriu um esporte para extravasar a energia contida e Ligur levou ele ao dojo onde dava aulas. Anthony gostava de aprender a se mexer e se concentrar, mas não de competir com as outras crianças. Mesmo na escola ele odiava esportes em equipe, mas a molecada orbitava em torno dele, pedindo opiniões e fazendo as coisas que ele achava legal.

Assim que entrou na adolescência, Anthony começou a se incomodar com o corpo novo. Ele se achava muito alto, magro e desajeitado - “um cegonhão” - e passou a mudar constantemente os cortes de cabelo para desviar a atenção para outras áreas.

Um dia, ele estava chegando à casa da avó quando ouviu uma correria atrás de si. Virando, viu Aziraphale e uns moleques atrás dele. Esperou o loiro passar e se pôs no caminho.

-EEEEiii, espera, espera, que faz tempo que eu não brinco de piques, quero entrar na brincadeira também.

Os meninos olharam para o tamanho dele, para o gordinho arfando atrás, acharam que valia o desafio.

-Fica na tua aí, ô pirulão. Nosso papo é com o muffin atrás de você, que pode passar o dinheiro dele pra nós agora mesmo.

-Ah, é? E se eu te disser que ele não vai passar nada pra ninguém e o seu problema agora é comigo?

-Cê tem muito topete para alguém sozinho e...

Uns golpes e torções depois, os moleques foram se arrastando rua acima, jurando vingança. O jovem Crowley passou o polegar num cortezinho no lábio e foi verificar o neto da vizinha:

-Olá, Aziraphale. Há quanto tempo...

-Oi, Anthony... - o menino ficou vermelho e ajeitou os óculos – Obrigado por me defender.

-Nem fale. Que audácia, fazer bullying no portão da minha avó. Não dá pra engolir, ne? Você vai ficar por um tempo?

-Minha mãe foi pro hospital, mais uma gravidez com complicação. Então acho que no mínimo vou ficar uma semana.

-A gente se vê, então. - o garoto mais velho se virou para entrar.

-Sim. - Aziraphale queria puxar assunto, qualquer coisa para manter o ruivo ali fora. Maldita timidez. Olhando pro lado, viu Celeste na janela, com as mãos cruzadas embaixo do queixo. Ficando mais vermelho ainda, entrou. - Por favor, não fala nada. Já foi vergonhoso passar pelo vexame de ter que correr de valentões na rua.

-E aí seu crush te salva como um cavaleiro numa armadura brilhante? Ora, Aziraphale, eu considero isso uma vitória!

-VÓ! Anthony não é meu crush! Ele é um garoto! Eu nunca vou me apaixonar. Quem vai querer um gordinho de óculos, que só sabe ficar encorujado num canto lendo?

-Com esse cabelo cacheado e esses olhos azuis esverdeados? Todas e todos para quem você bater esses belos cílios. Conseguiu comprar o que eu pedi ou a horda te caçou antes?

-Consegui. E você é minha avó. Sua opinião não é imparcial.

Enquanto isso, na casa ao lado, a conversa é parecida, enquanto a avó Sylvia limpa os cortes do neto:

-Então você defendeu o Azzy, se exibindo feito um pavão...

-Eu não me exibi. Quantos anos ele tem agora?

-Aziraphale deve ter uns 10. E você tem só 13 então nem vem dar uma de mais experiente... Eu só acho que ele está engordando muito. Depois vou conversar com a Celeste sobre isso.

-Deixe o seu veneno longe do Aziraphale, sua cobra. Nossa, vó, a mãe do menino tá no hospital de novo, capaz que perde outro filho e a senhora aí, pensando no peso dele. Eu, hein? Não morde a língua hoje não, sssenão já viu, Sssylvia.

Sylvia Crowley fez um esforço para não rir mas continuou provocando:

-Se enxerga, moleque. Não é porque eu falei mal do namoradinho que você pode me faltar com o respeito desse jeito.

Anthony ficou da cor do cabelo.

-A senhora mesmo disse que ele só tem dez anos, velha pervertida!! Acha? Além do mais, somos dois garotos!! Vou ficar longe da senhora hoje, porque hoje a vó tá atacada. E até parece que alguém vai olhar pra mim, graveto seco desse jeito. Vou namorar ninguém, não.

Depois dessa conversa, eles ficaram um tanto quanto sem graça um com outro. Anthony se convenceu que ele tinha interesses de adolescente e não tinha como interagir com Aziraphale, que ainda era criança e Azzy se encolheu porque achou que o outro não ia mesmo dar bola pra ele, gordo sem graça que ele era.

Daí aconteceram todos os problemas da separação de Gabriel e Paixão além do tratamento de Aziraphale e eles ficaram um bom tempo sem se ver.

Os primos começaram a ter aulas de direção e Anthony começou a se sentir acuado. Ele já não se sentia tão mal dentro de carros como antes, apesar de preferir trens e metrôs, mas dirigir um não o empolgava. Se ele simplesmente dissesse isso num jantar familiar, todo mundo ia tentar “ler nas entrelinhas”. Então ele disse:

-Queria comprar uma moto.

Beatriz até engasgou mas Hastur ergueu a mão antes que qualquer um falasse contra:

-Vai seguir todas as regras de segurança, inclusive não passar o limite de velocidade nem empinar por aí?

-Sim.

-Vamos começar com o básico. Primeiro uma bicicleta motorizada e dependendo como você age com ela, vamos subindo.

Agora lá estava ele, aos 17 anos, pronto para começar o último ano do Ensino Médio, com uma Harley Davidson e uma licença especial. E um frio na barriga inconcebível e indesculpável. Aziraphale tinha se mudado para Pequeno Paraíso e iam estudar na mesma escola. O jovem Crowley andava pelo quarto feito uma fera enjaulada resmungando:

-Todo mundo naquela merda vai cair matando em cima dele. Aluno novo, com aquele cabelo cacheado... agora que ele emagreceu e resolveu usar lentes durante o dia. Droga de mundo injusto!! Por que eu tenho que ser feio desse jeito? Se ao menos eu fosse um cara alto e sarado feito o pai dele, talvez eu tivesse uma chance. Porra, cara, o que que eu to dizendo? O moleque é filho da doida carola, nem rola dele ser gay. Se pá, ele é virgem desde a boca. Anthony, você é um pervertido safado feito tua avó, não nega os genes...

Beatriz bateu à porta, chamando.

-Que é, Bee?

-Sua avó ligou. (_“Falando no diabo”_) Ela perguntou se você pode dar carona para o Azzy no primeiro dia de aula. Ele tá meio nervoso e chegar com alguém conhecido alivia a tensão.

Crowley deu dois pulinhos dentro do quarto, mas abriu a porta com a maior cara de merda:

-Sério? O garoto já tem 14 anos, vocês não vão querer que eu vire babá dele, ne?

-Deixa de ser cuzão. Ele só precisa de alguém para mostrar a escola pra ele, porque é muito ruim se perder no primeiro dia. Deixe ele na secretaria, se for muito trabalho para vossa majestade.

-Boa ideia. Só isso?

-Só. Pode voltar a resmungar que está entediado e sem nada legal pra fazer. Não se esqueça de colocar o celular pra despertar um pouco mais cedo para pegar o Aziraphale. O apartamento do Gabriel é perto do hospital.

-Azzy tem capacete?

-Sim, não se preocupe.

Depois de uma noite mal dormida, pensando em absolutamente todos os cenários possíveis em relação a essa carona, desde Aziraphale se declarando e eles trocando um beijo até um acidente no caminho para escola, Anthony apareceu bem mau humorado na cozinha para tomar café. As olheiras estavam escondidas atrás dos óculos escuros. Abençoada hora em que os médicos recomendaram os óculos para bloquear a luz excessiva e diminuir as dores de cabeça.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, Crowley tirou o capacete,os óculos e num reflexo condicionado, passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, pra ajeitar. Ele tinha cortado estilo anos 90, mais cheio na frente e curto atrás. Aziraphale, saindo do elevador e caminhando para a portaria, precisou parar para acalmar o coração.

-Meu Deus, como tá lindo. Calma, muita calma, respira fundo, que você vai de moto encostado nele. Vou entrar em combustão espontânea, isso sim.

O porteiro ia pegar o interfone pra avisar que Anthony tinha chegado quando ele fez sinal que o carona vinha vindo. E foi a vez de Crowley perder a respiração diante da visão que vinha vindo, com um sorriso de um milhão de watts.

“_Mesmo cortando o cabelo e deixando os cachos só na franja, continua um anjo. Ai, Azzy, porque você foi emagrecer tanto? Agora todo mundo vai cobiçar você, esses olhos, esse sorriso, essa bunda...Foco, tarado dos infernos! Ele emagreceu porque tava pegando diabete. Ai, ele vai encostado em mim o caminho todo.”_

-Bom dia, seu Nestor. Bom dia, Anthony.

-Gente de bom humor logo de manhã: odeio! - o outro até murchou um pouquinho – Sabe andar na garupa de moto, jogar o corpo, essas coisas?

-Sei. Aprendi nas férias com meus primos. Você... você não corre muito, ne?

-Não. Sermão toda semana dos tios e da avó. Fica sossegado.

-Uau, que moto linda! Você não liga se eu segurar em você, ne?

-Nem um pouco. Pode se agarrar que nem coala, se te der mais segurança.

Foram os melhores 20 minutos da manhã para ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Ah, esses dois e sua falta de auto confiança. Mas é muito difícil não acreditar que se é amado ou que se merece sim, ser amado.   
(¹) Na verdade, não é a mãe que pode solicitar isso - a retirada do nome do pai nos documentos – são os filhos a partir dos 18 anos. São casos especiais (como abandono paterno ou querer que conste o nome do padrasto) que são avaliados primeiro e são deferidos se o juiz for solidário à causa. Eu utilizei meu direito de perverter a ordem do meu universo.   
(²) Meu universo, minhas regras, nada de piadas internas do fandom. 08/09/2019.


	5. A Fórmula do Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É hora de algumas coisas ficarem bem à vista.   
Alerta de gatilho: crise de ansiedade e pânico. Auto imagem pobre.   
Não há descrição gráfica de sexo, mas os adolescentes vão namorar um pouco.

Nem nos seus piores pesadelos ciumentos, Anthony imaginava que ia sofrer tanto por Aziraphale estar na mesma escola. Ele era tímido, mas extremamente popular. Como era gentil, as pessoas gostavam de conversar com ele, de incluí-lo nas conversas, nos grupos de estudos até nos passeios.

Não que o outro topasse tudo. Só que não se passaram três meses e ele já tinha arrumado uma turminha da classe dele inseparável. Crowley odiava todos e individualmente com fervor. Mas se ele tivesse que escolher uma em especial para torturar bem devagarinho seria a Jane. Aquela ruiva espivitada dos infernos estava sempre agarrada ao Azzy, de segredinhos, cochichos, risadinhas e gargalhadas.

Ah, se Anthony soubesse que Jane era a melhor amiga de Aziraphale porque em duas semanas já tinha descoberto o segredo dele (aliás, os dois segredos!!) e tinha se nomeado guardiã do outro.

Aziraphale tinha sido dispensado de fazer as aulas de Educação Física, por ordens médicas, mas comparecia para ajudar o professor e muitas vezes acompanhar as aulas dos veteranos do Ensino Médio. Era apenas coincidência que nessas vezes, Anthony Crowley não resmungava tanto em inteirar a equipe de basquete e jogava bem melhor.

A carona do primeiro dia se tornou carona de todos os dias de manhã e muitas vezes, da tarde também. Mas havia dias em que Gabriel vinha buscá-lo para os seus compromissos. Numa vez dessas, Aziraphale cravou o punhal na baixa estima do Crowley sem querer.

Gabriel estava parado do lado de fora do carro, de braços e tornozelos cruzados, todo estiloso em seu “uniforme de academia”: bermuda justa e camiseta térmica. Aziraphale suspirou ao saírem da escola:

-Nossa, como é lindo, alto e encorpado desse jeito. As meninas ficam todas babando em cima dele. Não tem nem como, ne? Eu queria ter pelo menos essa altura.

“_Eu queria ser seu pai, todinho agora, anjo, só para você suspirar assim por mim. Quer dizer, você gosta mesmo de gente sarada, nunca que você vai olhar para um graveto seco como eu”. _

De repente começou uma agitação diferente na escola. Mais cochichos e risadinhas. Crowley aguçou as orelhas ao ouvir muito o nome do Aziraphale nesses cochichos. E o boato que o novato loirinho andava muito “pegão” beijando meninas de quase todas as classes da escola. Anthony quase morreu quando ouviu duas garotas da SUA classe comentando como Zira era muito bom de beijo.

-Vocês não tem vergonha não, suas pedófilas? Foram até a oitava série assediar um garotinho?

-Deixa de ser ranzinza, Tony. Se você está com ciúmes convide uma de nós pra sair, então, que a gente te beija.

-Ou vá você beijar o Azzy. É delicioso. Recomendamos. - e saíram dando risada.

Crowley desceu para a quadra injuriado. Aziraphale estava lá com aquela ruiva maldita. Tirou o moletom e entrou na quadra sem olhar para eles. Jane empurrou o queixo de Azzy de volta pro lugar.

-Disfarça pelo menos. Nessa secada que você deu agora, o coitado perdeu uns 15 quilos.

-A-a-alguém mais percebeu? Ele é muito gostoso de regata, meu Deus.

-Então se declara logo, loiro. Eu acho que você já aprendeu a beijar, não vai passar vergonha. Eu ainda sou da opinião que você deveria já ter beijado o Anthony de primeira, não ficar beijando todo mundo para praticar...

-Ah, não... Imagina só, ele ainda acha que eu sou criança, eu chego lá e beijo de qualquer jeito. Ele ia rir da minha cara e me mandar crescer. Um pouco de habilidade ajuda.

-Se você diz...

Como era dia de terapia, Aziraphale e Jane saíram da quadra após a aula de Educação Física já para a saída, enquanto Anthony foi buscar o capacete na classe para ir embora. E ele escutou os dois conversando:

-Mas e aí, você vai se declarar quando?

-Amanhã. Hoje eu vou discutir com a minha psicóloga qual é a melhor abordagem no assunto mas amanhã mesmo eu conto pra ele o que eu sinto.

Crowley se encostou na parede, se sentindo tonto. Aziraphale era gay, gostava de um menino e ia se declarar pra ele amanhã. AMANHÃ.

Se alguém perguntasse como ele foi da escola até em casa ele não saberia dizer. Mas assim que desligou a moto, ele jogou o capacete longe, assim como a mochila e começou a arremessar coisas pela garagem, numa fúria dolorosa.

Quando Beatriz chegou, encontrou Anthony encolhido num canto, os joelhos encolhidos, a cabeça entre os braços, soluçando.

-Que foi, favo de mel?

-Por que eu não morri naquele dia? Era melhor eu ter morrido, assim eu não sentia tanta dor assim agora. - a voz dele era baixa e rouca, porque ele tinha gritado muito tempo na garagem vazia.

-Está com dor de cabeça, querido?

-Tá me dando ânsias, Bee. Eu chorei, mas a dor não passa. A PORRA DA DOR NÃO PASSA.

Beatriz ajudou o filho a levantar e foi guiando-o pra dentro de casa. Ele não era de ter crises de raiva, fazia muito tempo desde a última, qual foi o gatilho dessa? Com jeito, convenceu Anthony a tomar um banho e esperou por ele na cama com os remédios à mão.

Anthony tomou os comprimidos, se ajeitou nos travesseiros e suspirou com a compressa de água gelada na testa.

-Bee...

-Hummm...

-Por que você nunca se casou de novo? Eu atrapalhei tanto sua vida assim? Mãe solteira com filho pequeno...

-Não, favo de mel. Eu não quis outro enrosco durante um bom tempo para cuidar melhor de mim. Engravidei de você com 17 anos, eu precisava viver a MINHA vida, sem ter mais homem mandando que eu fizesse do jeito dele INCLUSIVE dando palpite como criar o MEU filho. Isso você pode ter certeza que foi egoísmo meu, mas eu criei você como EU achei que deveria. Mesmo batendo de frente com meus irmãos e essa cobra que você chama de avó. Então, se você tem essas encanações de “atrapalhei sua vida” pode tirar, que não é nada disso. Muitas vezes deixei você nos finais de semana com a sua avó para sair, me divertir, namorar um pouco...

-AGH, não quero saber da sua vida amorosa, muito menos da sexual. Vai piorar meu enjoo.

-Então procura dormir. Amanhã eu ligo pra escola e aviso que você não vai. Se você piorar me chama. Ah, eu tenho que avisar o Gabriel que você não vai buscar o Azzy.

Anthony suspirou. E sentiu que ia chorar de novo, como se não tivesse feito isso durante horas, aquela sensação de perda não diminuindo nunca. Mas a culpa era dele, que era idiota. Aziraphale já tinha dito que achava o corpo do pai bonito. Por que ter ilusões? Quem, na escola inteira, tinha um corpão pra chamar a atenção do seu anjo?

-Ah, claro, ne? É por isso que eles não se largam. O irmão da vadia da Jane joga rugby.

E até os remédios para enxaqueca fazerem efeito, Crowley cozinhou seus ciúmes temperados com pensamentos de Aziraphale e Jonas juntos.

Pela manhã, Beatriz foi conferir se ele estava melhor. Levou um copo de chá e um prato de torradas.

-Está melhor? Vai comer sim, porque não é bom ficar com o estômago vazio e se eu precisar te dar outra dose já está alimentado. Você ainda está abatido, favo de mel. Não vai me contar nada?

-Que sou um idiota daqueles bem grandes? Que eu me apaixonei e a pessoa gosta de outro? Uma hora dessas já devem estar juntinhos e o pensamento me dá ânsias, mãe.

-É. Hoje deve ser o dia das grandes crises. Gabriel me ligou dizendo que ele precisou buscar o Aziraphale na escola, ele teve uma crise de pânico e ansiedade tamanha que a professora o dispensou o resto do dia.

“_Eu mato aquele lazarento daquele montanha se ele magoou meu anjinho”. -_Agora ele tá melhor?

-Não, e eu vim perguntar se você está bom o suficiente para vê-lo. O pai dele disse que era importante mas não ia tomar nenhuma atitude se a sua enxaqueca estivesse muito ruim.

-Não, eu aguento. Faz tempo que ele não entra em parafuso, deve ter sido um baque feio. Vou só tomar um banho.

-Você é um amorzinho fazendo-se de forte pelo seu amigo.

-NÃO SOU NÃO!! - gritou ele de dentro do banheiro.

Quando eles chegaram, o coração de Beatriz se apertou. Aziraphale parecia tão ou mais abatido que seu próprio filhote, os olhos claros ainda inchados, o rosto vermelho.

-Desculpe-nos, Bub. É que eu já não sabia mais o que fazer para acalma-lo. Ele não quer me dizer o porquê de tanta preocupação e também não quer ir conversar com a psicóloga. Mas já vomitou o almoço e não parou de chorar ainda.

-Não, fica tranquilo, Gabe. Azzy, Anthony está no quarto, vai lá. Estou ajeitando a garagem, que ontem ele descarregou frustração e raiva aqui.

-Eu te ajudo! Vai lá, filho. Vê se tira essa angústia de dentro de você.

Aziraphale só concordou com a cabeça e entrou. Ele estava tão feliz ontem, até tinha planejado duas abordagens diferentes com sua psicóloga. Aí Crowley ficou doente e a confiança dele minou. E se Anthony estivesse namorando, não fosse ninguém conhecido e por isso a escola não sabia? E se ele o rejeitasse, porque ele era um aluno de oitava série ainda? Ou por ser um gordinho cheio de estrias, avesso a esportes? Ele parou no corredor, sem saber se ia ou voltava, preso na angústia de NÃO SABER o que fazer. Voltou a soluçar alto.

Anthony saiu do quarto e foi buscá-lo, abraçando seus ombros com cuidado e levando pro banheiro. Mas ele não vomitou. Molhando a nuca e os pulsos, Aziraphale também lavou o rosto, tentando se acalmar.

-Me desculpe o trabalho. Você está com dor e eu aqui... o que eu to fazendo?

-Nada disso. Você veio até aqui pra me contar alguma coisa que tá te fazendo mal e é exatamente isso que você vai fazer. - Puxou ele pela mão até o quarto e sentaram-se na cama, um encostado na cabeceira outro aos pés da cama – Desembucha.

Aziraphale inflou as bochechas e soltou o ar devagar. Olhar para o rosto de Crowley era difícil, então ele baixou os olhos para as mãos. Odiou pela enésima vez as mãos pequenas e gorduchas. As lágrimas encheram seus olhos mas ele resolveu acabar com aquela agonia.

-Eu sou gay, caso você não saiba ainda. Eu sou terrivelmente apaixonado por um garoto. Eu ia me declarar pra ele hoje, até conversei com a minha psicóloga ontem sobre isso. Aí ele não foi pra escola e eu me peguei questionando se era mesmo uma boa ideia. Quanto mais eu pensava nisso mais eu achava que não era uma boa. E eu sou tão idiota que passei mal e to dando trabalho pra todo mundo...

-Você não é idiota nem patético nem nada que possa estar rodando nessa cabecinha loira agora. Você só não acredita no valor que tem e que sim, as pessoas te amam e te querem te ver bem. Esse cara que você é gamado é o filho da puta mais sortudo do mundo, porque eu acho que ele vai ser muito mimado, já que você é um desses tontos românticos. - Aziraphale deu uma risadinha – Vai me contar quem é?

“_Perdido por perdido, truco!”_ \- Aziraphale levantou os olhos deixando as lágrimas escorrerem e ficando ainda mais vermelho sussurrou – Você.

Crowley ficou olhando para ele, piscando rápido, achando que tivesse entendido mal:

-O que tem eu?

-O cara que eu amo, é você.

-Você me ama?

-Sim.

-Sério?

-Anthony... - gemeu o outro – não foi fácil falar e você fica aí, tirando sarro...

-Não, anjo. Eu to tentando acreditar aqui que é real, não é um sonho, uma ilusão. Que eu não vou acordar e isso não está acontecendo de fato, que tudo que eu mais queria que acontecesse desde o começo do ano ESTÁ ACONTECENDO.

Aziraphale simplesmente se levantou, puxou dois lenços de papel do criado mudo, limpou os olhos e o nariz, se sentou de novo na cama, mas agora montando nas coxas do outro e o beijou. Com as duas mãos ao redor do rosto de Anthony, os dedos tocando o cabelo que ele tanto admirava, procurou colocar no beijo não só a habilidade adquirida com a prática mas o amor que ele sentia pelo outro. Quando ele tentou se afastar, Crowley o seguiu, iniciando outro beijo, agora participando. As mãos maiores abraçaram o corpo menor e ele mordiscou o lábio inferior.

-Uau.

-Gostou? Eu beijo bem?

-Muito bem, onde você aprendeu a beijar... oh, meu Deus! Você beijou a escola inteira para praticar antes de ME beijar?

-Não foi a escola inteira!! Só umas voluntárias e uns dois garotos. Não queria que você ficasse decepcionado com a minha falta de habilidade ou achasse que eu ainda era criança.

-Anjo, eu... bom, não tem como eu achar que você ainda é uma criança. Não tem nada de criança nesse ser excitado sentado no meu colo me deixando duro que até dói.

-Não me arrependo de nada.

-Não, nem eu. Só que minha mãe e seu pai estão na garagem, o que me deixa envergonhado e a gente vai ter que conversar sobre sexo.

-Ah, mesmo? Porque eu já enfrentei várias “conversas” - e Aziraphale fez mesmo as aspas com os dedos – sobre virgindade, esperar até o casamento e não ser promíscuo, além claro dos dois médicos da casa me darem palestras sobre doenças venéreas e cuidados extras ao tentar sexo anal. Educativo mas constrangedor.

-Que seu pai e a irmã dele fizeram a parte deles eu não me surpreendo, mas seus tios do outro lado encararam numa boa, assim?

-Oh, eu também fiquei surpreso, mas tia Páscoa é psicóloga. Passado o primeiro choque de ter um sobrinho gay a família se preparou bem. Levei o sermão básico de todo membro que começa a namorar até com os votos de achar o homem certo e constituir família.

-Bem, minha experiência com meninos foi só até os beijos e uma vez uma punheta dupla. Portanto eu não ligo para irmos devagar com isso.

O rosto de Aziraphale se iluminou e no sorriso que Crowley tanto gostava apareceu uma ponta de malícia. O loiro se levantou e trancou a porta.

-O seu conceito de devagar é meio distorcido, meu anjo.

-Eu estou duro, você também, nossos pais sabem que estamos no quarto e tem certeza que não vamos fazer nada demais hoje. Sou apenas prático. Agora tira esse moletom que eu quero admirar esse corpo na real porque aparece nos meus sonhos com o que eu imagino vendo você jogar basquete.

-Vai se decepcionar, Azzy. Eu não sou sarado feito seu pai.

-Oh, amado, cala a boca. Eu tenho estrias. Eu tenho estrias onde as pessoas não costumam ter, porque aos dez anos eu pesava o dobro que um moleque deveria pesar. É um dos motivos pelos quais eu não faço educação física. Tenho vergonha de usar regata e shorts.

-Você me quer pelado para a SUA apreciação mas não quer que eu veja seu corpo gostoso cheio de curvinhas?

-Só você e só no quarto. Nossa, te odeio. Mas é uma troca justa. - e Aziraphale tirou a camiseta e a bermuda, fechando os olhos. Precisou abrir, porque o outro tinha ficado muito silencioso. - Que foi?

-Meu primeiro pensamento foi te jogar na cama AGORA e sair mordendo você todinho. E eu quase gozei. Sabe que depois daqueles beijos eu não vou durar muito, ne?

-Nem eu. Mas eu estou em desvantagem aqui.

Anthony tirou a roupa e bateu no lado da cama para Azzy deitar no outro travesseiro. O loiro obedeceu se ajeitando e fechou os olhos ao sentir dois dedos passearem pelo seu corpo, leves como uma pluma, reverentemente.

-Eu não disse, ne? Mas com todas as letras: também te amo, Anjo. Desculpa eu fazer você acreditar que eu ia falar não.

-A noia é minha, você não tem culpa. Dava pra eu sentir um pouco mais de contato? Parece clichê de filme romântico, mas eu preciso sentir seu corpo contra o meu.

Anthony riu, fez cara de contrariado mas se deitou por cima de Aziraphale, apoiando os cotovelos ao lado do travesseiro.

-Melhor agora?

-Duzentos por cento. E não, não está muito pesado, só que eu vou gozar no momento que sua boca encostar na minha.

-Beleza. Aos seus lugares, preparar, já.

Depois de se limparem e se vestirem, encontraram Gabriel tomando uma cerveja na sala, os pés na mesa de centro, assistindo TV.

-Cadê minha mãe?

-Foi tirar um cochilo porque ela estava cansada. Mas ela deixou uma comida leve para vocês na cozinha. - e fez menção de se levantar.

-Não, Gabe, pode ficar aí que eu faço meu prato e o do Azzy. Vem, anjo.

Assim que terminaram, lavaram os pratos e voltaram para sala. Aziraphale se sentou ao lado do pai que o abraçou:

-Então tá tudo bem agora?

-Sim, agora está. Eu não deveria ter ficado tão agoniado, desculpa pelo susto, pai.

-Eu sofro mais por te ver sofrendo, mas durante dez anos da sua vida as coisas sempre deram errado, então eu acho que a sua ansiedade e pessimismo tem fundamento. Espero que agora vocês dois se convençam que é possível ser feliz. Que vocês tem direito à felicidade como qualquer um. Bub pensa igual.

-Gabe, você e minha mãe se conhecem desde criança, ne?

-Sim, minhas primeiras recordações de infância envolvem sua mãe.

-Por que o apelido dela é Bee mas você e meus tios só chamam ela de Bub? Meu avô chamava ela assim ou o quê?

-Ela te contou o porquê do Bee em primeiro lugar? - Gabriel já estava segurando o riso.

-Quando eu reclamo que ela me chama de favo de mel ela diz que é porque ela é Bee, abelha em inglês, e abelhas fazem mel. E desde criança chamavam ela de abelha porque ela era muito ativa e briguenta.

Gabriel jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

-Nada a ver!! Vou te contar o segredo por trás do apelido, mas ela não pode saber que eu te contei. Nem sua avó pode saber o segredo, senão é capaz dela bater no Hastur, mesmo depois de velho.

Os meninos ergueram a mão direita, jurando.

-Ela realmente era entrona e briguenta, queria estar o tempo todo atrás da gente, correndo conosco e atrapalhando nossas brincadeiras. Só que Hastur, Ligur e eu já éramos grandes, não tinha como uns cavalos de quase dez anos incluir toda hora uma pirralha de cinco. Seu avô sempre gostou de música e era muito fã de Queen. Ele escutava Bohemian Rhapsody direto. Um dia prestamos atenção na letra e Hastur perguntou ao seu Alex a tradução e o significado. Tem uma parte em que Freddie canta “Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me!” e Hastur passou a chamar a irmã de Beelzebub, reduzindo para Bee pra disfarçar se sua avó perguntasse. Ela perguntou, ÓBVIO, e ele mentiu sobre a abelha. TRINTA ANOS depois, o apelido da sua mãe continua sendo Beelzebub.

Os três até choraram de rir. Tentaram parar até virem a citada encostada no batente da porta, mas só pioraram.

-Você tá morto, Gabriel. Eu vou me vingar.

-Tá vendo como é uma demonia? Só não me sufoca com o travesseiro, Bub. Eu ainda tenho um filho para criar.

Foi aí que o citado filho olhou com surpresa para o pai, o mesmo acontecendo com o namorado e os dois rolaram no chão mais ainda, porque os pais ficaram vermelhos com a escorregada do Gabriel.

-Porra, Gabe, que maneira de contar.

-Desculpa, Bee, escapou. Meninos, a gente ia contar pra vocês mais tarde, quando vocês já estivessem mais calmos.

-Faz quanto tempo? -Anthony enxugou os olhos, tentando parar de rir.

-Que a gente tá oficialmente juntos, há um ano e meio.

-Nossa! E vocês nunca pensaram em morar juntos? É por nossa causa?

-Também, mas não do jeito que você está pensando. Esta casa é da Beatriz, ela financiou, pagou sozinha, é dela. O Anthony é filho dela, ela quem criou. Morando separados, é uma maneira de eu respeitar esse espaço dela, essa maneira de ser e viver, assim como ela respeita o meu. A gente sempre se encontra e fica juntos em locais neutros.

-Mas o favo de mel vai pra faculdade. Eu vou ficar sozinha nessa casa enorme, cheia de lembranças. Já não sou tão nova para ficar indo e voltando do hospital que é do outro lado da cidade. Então, DEPOIS que ele se ajeitar na vida nova de jovem adulto, eu vou me ajeitar na vida de adulta pré-meia-idade. Mas estamos planejando ainda, sem nenhuma pressa. Azzy, você vai chorar de novo?

-Eu sou uma besta que chora quando tá feliz também. Acostume. Você, de todas as pessoas do mundo, ser minha madrasta me dá um alívio enorme, Bee.

-Eu tenho muitos ciúmes dessa mulher, Gabe, mas eu também prefiro que seja você meu padrasto.

-Vou procurar honrar toda essa sua confiança em mim, Anthony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Sim, acredite que todo mundo merece ser amado. Agora que já resolvemos um problema vamos criar outros. 14/09/2019.


	6. Eu fiz isso por amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony e Aziraphale estão apaixonados e vivendo momentos gostosos.  
Mas o mundo ao redor não concorda com o amor deles.   
Alerta de gatilho: homofobia ao extremo, violência contra menores, menção de abuso doméstico.

Anthony e Aziraphale gostariam de dizer que estavam vivendo no Paraiso, agora que se descobriram apaixonados. Mas escondiam dos pais o máximo que podiam as demonstrações de homofobia que encontravam pelo caminho.

Na escola não houve surpresa nenhuma. Todo mundo acreditava que eles JÁ estivessem juntos desde o início. Jane abraçou Aziraphale feliz que tinha dado tudo certo, mas fez sinal com os dedos que ia ficar de olho em Anthony, que só levantou o dedo médio para aquela atrevida.

Mas a prova que a escola tinha blindado o namoro deles veio num jogo de basquete interescolas. O senhor Mesquita, o vice diretor, estava muito entusiasmado com a boa performance do time da casa durante a competição toda e não escondia isso enquanto narrava o jogo aquela noite.

-O nosso capitão hoje está bem encapetado, fazendo muitas cestas de três pontos. Isso mesmo, Crowley, mostra para o seu namorado que ele escolheu o melhor de todos os atletas da liga estudantil!! Vamos ganhar essa partida, garotos!

Fosse pelo nervoso de perder por uma diferença de mais de 32 pontos, fosse mesmo por homofobia, num rebote visando entregar a bola para o Anthony ele viu com o canto dos olhos um cotovelo vindo bem na direção do seu rosto. Mas a agressão não chegou a se efetuar. O agressor foi arremessado do outro lado da quadra por alguém acostumado a dar tackles em campo.

-Jonas? Você não pode invadir a quadra para agredir um jogador rival. - o juiz apitou.

-Um caralho que eu não posso. Pode dar penalidade para o nosso time se o senhor quiser, um ponto a mais ou a menos não salva esses putos. Mas enquanto eu tiver assistindo, ninguém vai agredir o capitão do meu time na trairagem.

O garoto já se pôs de pé com o dedo em riste:

-Quem aqui ia agredir alguém na trairagem? Ou você ficou preocupado que eu ia amassar seu precioso namoradinho?

-Além de besta, é um idiota homofóbico. Não sou eu que namoro ele, mas e se fosse? Você consegue me encarar, filé de borboleta?

Jane estava enlouquecida na plateia, torcendo para o irmão sentar a porrada no moleque. Aziraphale tentava acalmar a amiga, sem sucesso. Se o sentimento se expandisse para todo o ginásio, ia ser muito complicado. Mas os diretores de ambas as escolas tiraram os encrenqueiros do local e a partida recomeçou. Mesmo com as desculpas do capitão do outro time no final, a vitória ficou meio agridoce.

Anthony foi agradecer ao Jonas o apoio.

-Nah, que é isso? Eu sempre via quando você não deixava acontecer bullying dentro da escola. A gente aprende a imitar os bons exemplos, certo? Agora eu sou o cara grande, é minha vez de me colocar no meio.

-Passo o bastão, então, Jonas. Valeu, cara.

Uma vez não teve como esconder das famílias. Eles estavam fazendo um programa bem bobinho de final de tarde, sentados nas mesas do lado de fora de uma lanchonete no centro. Na hora de irem embora, Anthony viu que o canto da boca de Azzy estava sujo de chocolate e lambeu o próprio polegar para limpar, o namorado rindo (_“Isso eu só vi as mães fazendo, mamãe Ganso”_) e beijando o dedo, quando alguém gritou da rua:

-BICHONAS!!

De repente, o som de pneus cantando e numa agilidade que ele não soube explicar depois, Anthony puxou Aziraphale fora do caminho e eles caíram de volta onde estavam as mesas da lanchonete. Populares e os garçons foram acudir os meninos, enquanto outros chamavam a polícia.

Mas não precisou, na outra esquina já tinha uma viatura, que cortou a frente do carro infrator. Assim que ele parou, saiu uma mulher correndo desesperada de volta pra lanchonete.

-Eles estão bem? Se machucaram?

Vieram outras viaturas para dar reforço, já que o cara estava meio violento e alguém para colher informações e procurar testemunhas. Quando viram contra quem foi a agressão, avisaram aos patrulheiros que já estavam algemando o fulano:

-Sério? Ah, meu lindo, você quis atropelar justo o sobrinho do Comissário Hastur? E o filho do melhor cirurgião do Estado? Não queria estar na sua pele agora.

-Duas bichas dando beijo no meio da rua. Que absurdo! E vocês ainda incentivam o comportamento depravado de dois adolescentes.

Os patrulheiros ficaram indignados. Anthony e Aziraphale, depravados? Deixa o Comissário Hastur ouvir aquilo...

O Resgate deixou os dois no Pronto Atendimento, os pais vieram na velocidade da luz. Apesar da pronta intervenção de Crowley para tirar Aziraphale do caminho, porque o alvo primário do atropelamento era ele, o garoto foi atingido no pé. Anthony estava com escoriações e dois dedos da mão fora do lugar.

Gabriel fez questão de ser ele a cuidar dos ferimentos de Anthony, agradecendo ao enteado:

-Pensamento rápido e ótimos reflexos, Tony.

-Agradece ao meu professor de Educação Física, que deu umas aulas de salto em altura pra ver se alguém tinha jeito para os esportes olímpicos. Eu não gostei muito, mas meu corpo lembrou.

-Memória muscular é uma coisa maravilhosa. E você pulou junto com o Azzy por cima da cerquinha que separa a lanchonete da calçada. Que coisa incrível você ter força e agilidade para fazer o movimento de erguer os dois corpos em sincronia.

-Não dizem que a adrenalina faz essas coisas? Minha mãe tá bem? Você tá bem?

-Não, não estamos. Mas nada que partir aquele cara na porrada não melhore.

-Se meu tio já não fez isso...

Quando eles foram até Aziraphale, o garoto já estava sendo engessado, Beatriz segurando a sua mão e ele contando, com os olhos arregalados e brilhantes, como o namorado salvou a vida dele. Gabriel colocou a mão no ombro de Anthony e eles entraram no cubículo, os enfermeiros e paramédicos aplaudiram Crowley, o rapaz ficou da cor de uma beterraba mas fez uma reverência irônica para disfarçar a vergonha. E a satisfação de ter a aprovação do padrasto. Aziraphale era a missão de vida de Gabriel, se perdê-lo ia afetar muito a vida do namorado, nem havia palavras que descrevessem o impacto no pai.

“_Como me perder acabaria com Beatriz. Ela deve estar pensando nisso também. Eu conheço esse olhar triste dela. Nossa, ela e o Azzy tem a mesma altura praticamente. Eu nunca notei que Bee é uma mulher pequena.”_

O celular de Anthony acusou o recebimento de mensagem. Ele olhou e comunicou aos presentes:

-Tio Hastur avisou para nós, assim que possível, ir lá para formalizar a abertura de processo contra o cara que tentou nos atropelar. (¹)

-Vamos!! Acho que aqui já acabou, ne?

Em mais um insight, Anthony se pegou tentando ler nas entrelinhas a atitude animada do namorado, pensando que era isso que sua família fazia com ele e o irritava tanto. Mas estando agora do outro lado, era assim que eles decidiam se aquilo era bom, ruim e como agir diante dessa reação estranha.

Então, Azzy estava tentando distrair os adultos dos pensamentos ruins que eles estavam tendo e também disfarçando o que ele estava sentindo. Sem querer ele trocou um olhar com Gabriel e o padrasto estava chegando à mesma conclusão.

-Vamos, quanto antes terminarmos essa primeira etapa, melhor. Sua avó já deve ter sabido pela outra avó então ela deve estar preparando a casa para você ficar lá e ser paparicado.

Quando eles chegaram ao Fórum, o pandemônio já estava instalado. O cara ainda estava aos berros, bradando que não fez nada demais, que aquilo era abuso de autoridade, que ele ia processar todo mundo, começando pelo Estado pelos funcionários públicos que tinham sido contratados. Metade da cidade já sabia do ocorrido e queriam filmar todo o circo para expor o fulano. Mas é proibido usar celular dentro do Fórum.

O juiz entrou na sala reservada e pediu para somente os envolvidos continuarem ali dentro. Os nossos jovens namorados esperaram sentados no corredor, ladeados por dois oficiais, conversando com a esposa do cara.

-Meu advogado está lá dentro me representando, não preciso estar lá. Só vim para ver vocês, ver se estavam bem. Meu Deus, que absurdo!! Não me conformo. Mas para vocês verem como a gente é tonta. Mesmo ele sendo violento dentro de casa, eu me conformava porque não rolava violência física e eu ia justificando com “ele teve um péssimo dia”, “fui eu quem provocou”, “ele tá só bêbado daqui a pouco passa”... mas quando eu vi ele sendo violento com vocês, que nunca fizeram nada pra ele e não estavam fazendo nada demais no meio da rua, me deu um estalo. Assim que der brecha, meu advogado vai entrar com uma ordem de restrição caso ele for solto com fiança e vai apresentar a petição de divórcio.

Os garotos sorriram solidários para ela. Anthony pôs a mão livre sobre a da mulher:

-Moça, melhor coisa que você faz. Minha mãe e o pai dele criaram a gente sozinhos não só porque o outro lado era pancada da cabeça mas porque tinham muito amor-próprio. Quando eu tinha sete anos, meu pai tentou me matar pra magoar minha mãe porque ela tinha se separado dele. É, Azzy, o acidente salvou minha vida, porque vai saber os planos do maluco. E hoje, quando seu marido tentou matar esse aqui, que nunca fez nada de mal pra ninguém nos quatorze anos de vida dele, eu entendi o que minha psicóloga tá tentando me explicar faz uma cara: não importa o que eu faço, falo ou penso. A outra pessoa é violenta por culpa dela, não minha. Eu não sou responsável pelas ações da outra pessoa.

Aziraphale beijou a mão que estava entrelaçada na dele.

-Isso mesmo, Amado. O problema é delas, não nosso. E eu te amo.

-Também te amo, Anjo.

Os policiais e a moça até sorriram, mas de repente, escutaram uma comoção dentro da sala de custódia. Aziraphale suspirou:

-Deve ser meu pai. Eu peço desde já desculpas, moça, mas ele pode estar batendo no seu marido e...

Qual não foi a surpresa deles ao ver que quem estava sendo carregada para fora pelo Comissário Hastur era a Beatriz, com um Gabriel tentando segurar o riso vindo logo atrás.

-Mãe? O que você fez?

-Senhorita Crowley, contenha-se ou vamos algemá-la. - Hastur fez sua melhor voz oficial.

O detido foi conduzido por outros policiais para a prisão, o advogado xingando logo atrás, todo mundo fez cara de Windows até que virassem lá longe no corredor. O juiz se encostou no batente da porta sacudindo a cabeça. E todo mundo caiu na gargalhada.

-Meu marido continuou provocando vocês lá dentro...

-Das piores formas possíveis. Eu estava vendo a hora que O JUIZ ia pular a mesa e dar na cara dele.

-Foi aí que a senhorita Crowley se levantou e deu o melhor cruzado de direita que eu já vi em anos assistindo luta de boxe. Debaixo pra cima, ainda. Deus nos livre da mulher baixinha brava. (²)

O caso foi de comoção popular e apareceu nos jornais. A família toda ficou muito preocupada com Aziraphale, que procurou acalmar os tios e primos dos dois lados. Só uma pessoa ficou indignada por outros motivos...

Naquela noite, todo mundo dormiu no apartamento, na cama king size do Gabriel, porque sim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¹) Etapas da Prisão em Flagrante: detenção, condução coercitiva (a pessoa é conduzida à Delegacia onde a autoridade policial vai analisar a legalidade da prisão) e audiência preliminar de apresentação & garantias (toda pessoa presa deve ser conduzida, sem demora, à presença do juiz ou outra autoridade autorizada por lei a exercer, de maneira atípica, funções judiciais. É por meio dessa audiência que o delegado de polícia verifica se a prisão-captura do conduzido foi legal, se estavresentes as hipóteses flagranciais do artigo 302 do CPP, se houve algum excesso por parte do responsável pela detenção e, sobretudo, se os fatos que lhe são apresentados constituem crime, devendo, para tanto, analisar todos institutos que repercutem na sua caracterização. Outrossim, esse é o momento do delegado de polícia, como primeiro garantidor da legalidade e da justiça, assegurar todos os direitos do preso, entre eles o de permanecer em silêncio, o de consultar-se com um advogado e o de comunicar sua prisão aos seus familiares ou outra pessoa por ele indicada) informações retiradas da página https://canalcienciascriminais.jusbrasil.com.br/artigos/321036465/as-6-fases-da-prisao-em-flagrante se alguém quiser ler por completo.   
(²) Sim, tamanho não quer dizer nada.   
E vamos piorar muito para melhorar de vez. Próximo episódio, o último.15/09/2019


	7. Viver pelo Amanhã

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma provação na vida dos meninos.   
Mas eles podem contar com as famílias.   
Alerta de gatilho: violência contra menores, fanatismo religioso, expressões homofóbicas, ansiedade.

Naquela noite também, o grupo de oração de José Pentecostes se reuniu e sem ele pedir, várias pessoas colocaram como intenção a recuperação física e espiritual de Aziraphale “porque o menino não precisa de mais esse trauma na vida dele”. As senhorinhas concordaram. Menos uma.

-Aquele menino gay que foi atropelado na rua é seu sobrinho, Diácono Pentecostes?

-Sim, é.

-E vocês vão orar por ele só agora que ele se machucou? Por que não estamos orando pela cura desse desvio dele faz tempo? Vocês acham que Deus não tem poder para curá-lo dessa doença? Ou que é normal ser uma aberração?

-Minha cara senhora Iglesias, não oramos pelo meu sobrinho antes porque ele nunca precisou. Mas podemos orar pela senhora para curá-la dessa raiva desmedida por uma criança que a senhora nunca viu. Meu sobrinho não é uma aberração, um pervertido, endemoniado ou qualquer outra palavra nefasta que a senhora queira usar. As pessoas não pensam que os gays tem família, que ofendendo eles se ofendem TODOS os seus familiares.

-Mas na Bíblia diz...

-A Bíblia tem muitos mais avisos contra quem não pratica o amor de Deus, julga o próximo com rancor e condena as pessoas se achando maior que Deus!!

-A soberba é coisa de Lúcifer, dona Iglesias. Seja humilde e não julgue antecipadamente. - uma senhorinha de cabelos brancos aconselhou, do alto dos seus 80 anos – Aziraphale sempre foi um anjinho, não só na aparência, mas no trato com todo mundo, até com os mais velhos. Se agora ele achou alguém que goste dele e esse alguém é outro menino, que Deus abençoe.

Dona Iglesias se levantou, indignada. José Pentecostes suspirou, mas Dona Nenê abanou a mão.

-Não ligue, diácono. Ela vai cair em si e voltar. Se não voltar, é porque a gente reza todos os dias “Livrai-nos do mal, amém”. Podemos começar?

Em Pequeno Paraíso, Celeste ajeitava as almofadas de Aziraphale.

-É só um pé quebrado, não entendo o porquê de eu não poder ir à escola...

-Qual outro garoto ia reclamar por ganhar dois dias de folga da escola? Seu pai quer que você fique em repouso absoluto, sem se esforçar, por dois dias. Não é pedir muito, certo?

-Não... Vó, meu pai sempre quis ser médico? Ele nunca pensou em nada diferente?

-Acho que ele e Hastur falaram em ser super-herói ou jogador de futebol em algum momento...

-Fala sério, Vó Celeste.

Celeste se sentou na outra poltrona. Aziraphale se remexeu, ela não só ia falar sério como ia contar alguma história da infância do pai.

-Azzy, é sério. Quando eles eram pequenos eles não pensavam muito no futuro. Nenhuma criança planeja... Mas quando eles chegaram na idade de planejar, aconteceu uma coisa que mudou a vida de todo mundo e norteou as escolhas tanto dos meus filhos quanto dos filhos da Sylvia.

-E o que foi que aconteceu?

-O marido da Sylvia foi assassinado num assalto.

-O pai da Bee morreu num assalto?

-Sim, os meninos deviam andar pelos doze anos, Michelle uns sete ou oito, lembro que Sylvia passou a Beatriz pelo muro, quando os ladrões invadiram a casa. Com todas as crianças ao meu redor eu chamei a polícia, mas quando os tiros começaram, seu avô Bóris correu pra lá. Com um soco ele desacordou o ladrão que estava fugindo. Um ladrão Sylvia desmaiou com a lateral do machado de bombeiro do Alex e com a arma do cara ela matou o que atirou no marido dela.

-Tô bege. E como isso definiu as escolhas de todo mundo?

-Hastur escolheu ser policial para prender bandidos, Ligur quis ser professor de artes marciais para as pessoas aprenderem a se defender sem usar armas. Gabriel quis ser cirurgião para salvar pessoas e Michele quis ser pediatra para que as crianças não chorassem mais.

-Mas ela é ginecologista... - riu Aziraphale – não, tá, eu entendi. Que história, vó. Isso explica muita coisa em relação à vó Sylvia e à Bee.

-Também sobre Anthony sempre a favor do mais fraco e contra bullying. Até salvar você tá no pacote. Eles são impulsivos, mas fortes e justos. Vou fazer chá gelado. Quer?

-Por favor.

Enquanto esperava pelo chá, Azzy começou a navegar pela internet. Olhou a hora, daqui a pouco ele podia até chamar o namorado para conversar um pouco porque ele ia ter uma folga de uma aula. Crowley deve ter pensado a mesma coisa, porque o celular acusou uma chamada de vídeo. Mas Aziraphale nem bem conectou, escutou o barulho de uma freada brusca em frente à casa da avó. Celeste apareceu na entrada da copa com a bandeja e estranhou:

-Alguém bateu o portão.

-Que foi, Anjo?

-Alguém não convidado está entrando. - E num impulso, Azzy enfiou o celular no gesso.

Na porta de entrada apareceu sua mãe, descabelada e com uma arma na mão.

-Paixão! Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

-Tentando salvar o MEU filho da sua família de degenerados. Não basta tudo que aquele demônio do Gabriel fez com meus bebês não nascidos, ele ainda perverteu o único que vingou, transformando-o em uma aberração invertida.

-Paixão, abaixa essa arma, que você não está fazendo sentido. E o Azzy não pode se mexer, ele não vai sair daqui.

-Ah, mas vai sim. Vem aqui com a mamãe, Aziraphale. Vamos fugir para bem longe desses demônios. Vou te levar num bom padre exorcista, ele vai curar você desses desvios de comportamento que te obrigaram a achar que era normal.

Enquanto isso, duas ações aconteciam ao mesmo tempo. Anthony pediu o celular de outra pessoa emprestado para ligar para avó e Hastur recebia a ligação do Comissário Lestrade, chefe da polícia do Portão.

-Ela fez O QUÊ?

-Matou a madrasta. Acredita que ela atirou à queima roupa numa senhora idosa? Como ela roubou o carro do vizinho, estamos emitindo alertas para toda a região. Mas o filho e o ex-marido de Maria da Paixão moram aí em Pequeno Paraíso, então há uma grande chance de ela passar aí para pegar o menino.

-Ou atirar no ex-marido, vai saber. Ô saco, minha mãe, que é vizinha da avó do menino, tá me ligando. Segura um minuto na linha, Lestrade, que pode ser uma bomba daquelas.

Sylvia Crowley não estava acreditando na ligação do neto. Mas olhando pela janela tinha mesmo um carro estranho em frente à casa da Celeste.

-Mantenha o contato com o Azzy. Vou ligar para o seu tio e vou pra lá.

-Vó, não vai não, que a mulher tá louca!! Liga pro tio Hastur que eu vou chamar o Gabriel.

Mas Sylvia sentiu o mesmo mau pressentimento de quando seu amado Alex morreu. Saiu, anotou a placa do carro e ligou para o filho, enquanto ia devagar para a casa da vizinha. Foi aí que ela ouviu os tiros.

-Hastur, liga para uma ambulância, que a louca da Paixão disparou dois tiros dentro da casa da Celeste!! Eu anotei a placa do carro dela...

Quando Sylvia chegou ao portão, Paixão vinha arrastando Aziraphale, que fez sinal pra ela entrar dentro da casa e não brigar com a mãe, que de tão transtornada não tinha visto a outra.

Dentro de casa, Celeste estava caída no meio da sala, um tiro acima do seio direito.

-Nossa, graças a Deus a outra é ruim de mira. A bala saiu? Fica quieta, cobra velha, já chamei a ambulância, só vou estancar o sangue pra não manchar mais o seu tapete. Eu ouvi dois tiros...

Celeste ergueu os olhos, Sylvia olhou para a frente procurando. Havia uma marca na poltrona.

-A louca atirou no Aziraphale? Meu Deus!! Bom, ela saiu arrastando o garoto e cantando pneu. Anthony está rastreando os dois pelo celular, que de alguma forma Azzy escondeu no corpo. Agora calma, velha, uma coisa de cada vez. Se concentra em não ter uma parada cardíaca que eu to ouvindo as sirenes.

_Na delegacia:_

-Dagon, emite um alerta de barreira nas saídas da cidade. O pessoal do Portão vem vindo nos ajudar, porque houve um B02 (¹) lá e um B04 (²) seguido de H05 (³) aqui. Meu Deus, parece um pesadelo se repetindo com dez anos de diferença.

Aziraphale tinha a mesma impressão porque ele estava muito apavorado para ter qualquer atitude. Nem conseguia pedir para a mãe ir mais devagar.

“_Anthony já passou por isso. Ele tinha sete anos e estava no banco de trás. O cinto de segurança salvou a vida dele mas não vai ser o suficiente para salvar a minha.”_

Paixão olhava de relance para Aziraphale e só repetia:

-Mamãe vai te ajudar, meu anjinho. Ela vai tirar o demônio e todas as ideias erradas de você. Você vai voltar ao normal. Eu vou cuidar muito bem de você.

Como ela não tinha familiaridade com os caminhos de Pequeno Paraíso, estava seguindo a rota normal de saída da cidade. Aziraphale olhou pelo retrovisor e pensou ter visto uma moto conhecida. Na saída para pegar a estrada para a planície do Jardim, uma barreira policial. O garoto teve medo que a mãe, enlouquecida como estava, tentasse passar pela barreira batendo nos carros de polícia, mas ela parou.

-Vamos sair a pé mesmo, Aziraphale, vamos atravessar ali, a gente se joga ali do barranco e alcança a pista do outro lado.

-Mãe! Eu to com o pé quebrado, eu nunca vou conseguir andar até lá, quanto mais me jogar do barranco. E mesmo que eu pudesse, tem mais policiais vindo, eles vão nos pegar de qualquer jeito.

-SAI DO CARRO, AZIRAPHALE! EU ESTOU COM DEUS DO MEU LADO, ELE VAI NOS DAR UMA SOLUÇÃO CONTRA AS ASTÚCIAS DOS DEMÔNIOS.

Azzy só rolou os olhos mas saiu. Paixão saiu pelo mesmo lado e pegando-o pelo pescoço, colocou a arma contra a testa dele.

Crowley desceu da moto e pendurou o capacete no guidão. Agora era uma questão de estratégia não de força. Como fazer pra doida carola soltar seu anjo e não ser baleada pelos policiais, porque ninguém merece ficar com o cadáver da mãe ou do pai na lembrança.

Com seu tio estava outro chefe de polícia que Anthony não conhecia. Os dois estavam com megafones dando ordens para a mãe de Aziraphale que não cedia um milímetro. A pessoa devia quebrar o pescoço virando tantas vezes e tão rápido desse jeito. Foi aí que ela o viu.

-FICA LONGE DE MIM, INSTRUMENTO DO DEMO.

_-FICA LONGE DELA, ANTHONY !!_

-Dona Paixão, olha, todo esse lance aqui não é legal pra ninguém, sabe? E o Azzy nem podia estar de pé. Ele está quase desmaiando de dor e ansiedade. A senhora não quer trocar? Me pegar e levar com a senhora no lugar dele? Aí, se eu sou instrumento do demônio e perverti seu filho, a senhora me pega, me sacrifica e tudo volta ao normal, que tal?

Aziraphale começou a chorar e a dizer com os lábios:

-Não, o que você está fazendo? Tá louco?

Os policiais também acharam isso e estavam prontos para atirar assim que ela deixasse de apontar a arma para a cabeça do filho. Mas Hastur levantou a mão, pedindo calma.

O olhar de Paixão intercalava entre Aziraphale e Crowley, pesando as possibilidades. Até que ela se decidiu:

-Por que não? É tudo culpa sua mesmo... - e abrindo o braço que segurava Aziraphale, soltou o filho que se sentou no chão tentando agarrar a perna dela. Anthony mandou ele não fazer isso.

-Não, Anjo. Deixa sua mãe vir até mim.

-Mas ela vai te matar!!

-Confia em mim? - E assim que Paixão estendeu a mão para pegar no braço de Crowley e trazer até ela, para colocar a arma na cintura dele (já que ela não alcançaria o pescoço) ELE a desarmou rapidamente e a jogou no chão, já prendendo as pernas dela numa combinação de duas artes marciais diferentes.

Hastur deu um grito de vitória e os policiais cercaram os três num instante. Gabriel chegou no momento em que Paixão era algemada. Hastur estava abraçando Anthony como se sua vida dependesse disso e Aziraphale estava sentado em cima do capô de um carro de polícia, conversando com um outro policial grisalho.

-PAI!! E a vovó?

-Graças à pronta intervenção da Sylvia, ela vai sobreviver, apesar de todo o sangue que ela perdeu. Você está bem?

-O gesso está imundo e eu estou morrendo de dor. Vi meu namorado me salvar da minha mãe pirada mas também vi minha mãe atirar na minha avó como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, porque minha avó se colocou na minha frente para minha mãe não me levar. Pai, na boa, não to nada bem.

O policial grisalho deu uma risadinha e ajudou a por Aziraphale no carro de Gabriel.

-Vocês passaram por muita coisa hoje e eu desejo que vocês possam descansar.

-Gabriel, leva o Anthony, que a gente leva a moto dele na caminhonete!

-NÃO RISCA O CROMADO!! Ai de vocês se eu pegar um risquinho na minha moto!!

-É, ele é um garoto ainda.

No final, Gabriel tirou uns dias para cuidar da mãe e do filho. Aziraphale estava com dificuldades para dormir e meio paranóico com barulhos altos.

Anthony provocava a avó:

-Eu não mandei você ficar em casa? Você foi lá na casa da Celeste enfrentar a beata doidona, não foi?

-Mais respeito com sua avó, pirralho. Eu fiz os procedimentos corretos de primeiros socorros, apertei a hemorragia, salvei a Celeste. E você que continua um pavão exibido, enfrentou a doida armada de verdade? Não tem muita moral pra falar, não.

-Vó, eu pensei que a mãe do Anjo fosse fazer que nem meu pai. Aí ela parou o carro e desceu. Falei comigo mesmo “vou dar um nó nessa louca pra ela soltar o Azzy e tentar aplicar nela a tomada de arma que o tio Ligur me ensinou. Se der errado, o Azzy já tá livre, os policiais atiram nela.”

-Seu tio Hastur falou que você não queria que atirassem na Paixão.

-Ah, não, ne... é muito ruim você ver seu pai ou sua mãe mortos na sua frente. Aziraphale já anda cheio de pesadelos de ver a avó caída... A irmã gêmea da doida, a Páscoa, me agradeceu por isso também. Eles estão empenhados em entender a loucura da Maria e perdoar ela.

-Perdoar não é sinônimo de esquecer.

-Já ouvi isso. Eu não entendo bem esse lance aí, mas sei que a Maria da Paixão teve uma vida bem ruim, perdendo todos aqueles nenéns. Isso deve ter mexido de um jeito horrível com a cabeça dela. Ela matou a madrasta, que já tava velhinha e ia descansar agora, depois da morte daquele velho fanático. Complicado, ne?

-Seu celular tá tocando...

-Oi, Anjo. Quem? Sério? Tô indo aí. Vó, o Vô Bóris tá lá no apartamento, vou lá dar um abraço nele.

-Manda aquele velho saracoteiro vir aqui me ver.

-Passo o recado. Tchau.

Quando Anthony entrou, Bóris estava conversando com Gabriel, os dois encostados no balcão entre a copa e a cozinha, conversando com a Beatriz na cozinha. O rapaz ficou admirando o avô postiço e o padrasto, altos e encorpados, cabelos negros, os de Bóris já bem grisalhos assim como a barba. Ele jogou a chave no vaso da entrada e os dois se viraram, sorrindo para Crowley. Bóris em três passos já tinha alcançado o jovem e o abraçava como o urso que era.

-Meu rapaz! Como você está grande e bonito. Posso ver o que enfeitiçou meu neto nesses olhos e sorriso.

-Olá, Bóris. Eu ainda tô muito magrelo...

-Ah, mas daqui a pouco o estirão do crescimento para e você começa a encorpar. Não queira muito não, porque a tendência é encorpar demais e quando você menos espera tá se matando na academia porque ficou um urso gordo. - e bateu na (quase inexistente) barriga.

Anthony riu, amando ficar nos braços de Bóris. Ele sempre gostou do avô postiço. Era grande, com aquela barba cheia, sempre cheiroso, com uma voz gostosa e bom humor. Deixou ser levado para a sala e sentaram-se juntos.

-Só não vai falar você também o quanto eu sou um herói e todo esse papo, Vô.

-Não, meu caro Tony. Só vou dizer que eu admiro que você tenha tido o sangue frio de planejar suas ações, mesmo com todo o trauma que você deve ter daquela região da estrada, mesmo com toda a ação da Paixão revivendo aqueles momentos e também quero dizer que eu tenho orgulho desse homem que você está se tornando, capaz de um ato de compaixão com alguém que precisava dele, mesmo que você não tenha entendido no momento.

Anthony enxugou os olhos e balançou negativamente a cabeça. No meio do choro ele confessou:

-Eu só lembrava de todos os nenéns que ela perdeu. E que o Aziraphale ia ficar muito triste e mais traumatizado se ele visse a mãe levar um tiro. Eu nem pensei nessa coisa aí de perdão, eu só via que a Paixão tinha ficado louca. Ela não tinha mãe e o pai dela era um cara horrível. Podia ser eu sem a Bee. Ou podia ser o Azzy sem o Gabe.

-Quanta maturidade, Anthony. Você já é um grande homem! Meu neto vai ser muito feliz com você!

-Amém. Cadê ele?

-Estava no banheiro, mas não quis atrapalhar esse momento aí, porque foi muito lindo. - Aziraphale veio devagar com sua nova bota imobilizadora e se sentou com cuidado. - Bom, agora que o Anthony chegou, podemos falar da tal coisa séria, que interessa a toda a família?

Crowley se sentou no braço da poltrona de Zira e Beatriz veio da cozinha se sentar com Gabriel. E alguém abriu a porta do quarto de hóspedes, vindo para a sala. Anthony estranhou, porque Celeste não podia se levantar. Até surgir um homem tão alto quanto Bóris, cabelo negro grisalho só nas têmporas, com grandes olhos azuis e um sorriso fascinante.

-Celeste está dormindo. Posso participar da conversa?

-Claro, Henri. Afinal, ela envolve você também. Anthony, este é o Coronel Henri Caville, meu parceiro.

-Parceiro parece que vocês são sócios em algum comércio, Vô. - reclamou Aziraphale – Diga “meu namorado pra toda a vida” que fica melhor.

Crowley tentou não demonstrar surpresa, mas era muito difícil disfarçar o choque. Se levantou, num movimento educado para dar a mão para o outro e notou que o Coronel usava uma prótese na perna esquerda:

-Coronel Caville, ex-tropas especiais, ao seu dispor, jovem Crowley. Se eu ainda estivesse nas Forças Armadas, teria o maior prazer em ter você na minha equipe. Mas me já me retirei do serviço ativo. Mas se precisar de uma carta de recomendação...

-Por favor, Henri. Já bastam meus irmãos todos inchados e babando por causa das loucuras desse menino. Vamos falar da Celeste?

-Vamos! - Bóris concordou – Bom, como o Aziraphale já disse, o Henri é meu namorado-pra-vida-toda mas a Celeste sempre foi minha parceira-cúmplice-companheira, eu quase enfartei quando vocês me ligaram pra dizer que minha ex-nora tinha atirado nela. O Henri não ficou menos preocupado e nós queremos ficar o máximo de tempo ao lado dela. A especialidade do Henri depois que saiu da ativa é dar apoio psicológico aos veteranos com estresse pós traumático e queremos começar esse trabalho com a Celeste e o Aziraphale. Como ela só vai estar bem para viajar daqui a duas semanas mais ou menos, dá tempo de terminarem as aulas, o Anthony se formar, os dois dançarem no baile de formatura, aí a gente volta pra minha casa e vocês passam as férias lá.

-Vô – Azzy fez uma careta – eu não vou estar sem bota até a formatura. Pode esquecer esse negócio de “dançar no baile”. Mas eu vou adorar passar três meses na sua casa. O que você acha, Amado?

-Uau. Férias em outro país. - Anthony olhou para os pais – Pra vocês, tudo bem?

-Vai rolar um tantão de inveja de vocês na praia, curtindo com seus avós, mas sim, tudo bem.

-Ah, Bóris, a vó Sylvia pediu para você não se esquecer de passar lá pra conversar com ela.

-Isso está nos nossos planos nessas duas semanas, afinal, ficar todo mundo aqui no apartamento ia atrapalhar muito a rotina de vocês. Ah! Ia sim, Gabe. Além do que, depois de todos esses anos morando na praia em contato com a natureza fez com que a gente tenha ojeriza de ambientes fechados e apertados. Vamos pra nossa casa, cuidamos da Celeste e do Azzy lá, a Sylvia ajuda e já se prepara para a ausência da amiga. Cada viagem da Celeste já era um parto, imagine agora que eu não penso em deixá-la ir embora tão cedo?

-Nossas avós são amantes? -Anthony não queria fofocar, mas ele tinha que saber.

-Não, são amigas. Mas existem amizades com tanto amor envolvido que dispensam intercurso sexual ou qualquer outro contato carnal mais íntimo. As almas das duas se entrelaçaram de tal forma que eu tenho ciúmes.

Mais tarde, Anthony já estava dormindo, mas Aziraphale não conseguia pegar no sono e resolveu levantar pra tomar água. Os adultos ainda estavam na cozinha conversando. Ele ouviu a Bee dizer:

-Então não tem como “desprogramar” o Anthony? Ele vai continuar se arriscando desse jeito?

-Beatriz – era a voz do Henri – com o tempo vem a maturidade. Mas seu irmão fez um ótimo trabalho treinando o Tony. O problema é que é um treino excelente para um soldado padrão com uns 25 anos de idade, não um adolescente com menos de 18.

-Primeiro foi a morte do meu pai depois o sequestro do sobrinho. Mexeu muito com Ligur.

-Ninguém pega ele desprevenido, veja pelo lado bom.

Zira entrou na cozinha e pôs a mão no ombro do Henri, que cobriu com a sua:

-Você tem como ME treinar, Henri?

-Você não vai ser como o Anthony, Azzy, que já tá nessa há mais anos que você, mas posso ensinar umas coisas sim. Você se importa, Gabriel?

-Não muito. Mas o que você tem em mente, filho?

-Que meu namorado vai pra faculdade e eu ainda vou ficar aqui dois anos tendo que me defender sozinho. Que ele precisa de alguém pra cobrir as costas dele, também. E que eu já to cansado de ser a bicha gorda chorona, que precisa de guarda costas. Tá na hora de sair do estereótipo de nerd de óculos que só lê.

Bóris riu e puxou o neto pra se sentar no seu colo.

-Se vai te fazer mais feliz ser o cara inteligente e forte, vamos nessa!! Potencial você tem, se puxar o pai e o avô. Bonito você já é.

-Sou baixinho e desbotado, Vô. Nem vem. Eu queria ser um moreno alto e carismático como o senhor e meu pai.

-Você acha que eu tenho os olhos bonitos?

-Sim, um gatão de olhos verdes.

-Pois é. Imagine só você que mistura a cor dos meus olhos com a do seu pai, dependendo a roupa. Henri adora homens com cílios grandes. Quando você está por perto, ele fica perdido olhando para os seus.

-Me senti um pedófilo agora, seu urso velho!! Mas é verdade, Azzy. Você é um garoto muito bonito, ainda desabrochando. Os adolescentes são rascunhos da versão adulta. Dê tempo ao tempo.

-Eu vim mesmo tomar água. - o menino se espreguiçou e se encolheu no colo do avô – Estou sem sono...

Gabriel se levantou e pegou um copo, colocando água e umas gotas de relaxante muscular. Aziraphale fez uma careta, tomou e bocejou. Bóris abraçou ele mais um pouco, até a cabeça pesar em seu ombro. O pai enfiou as mãos pelos braços e pernas, erguendo o garoto para levá-lo de volta pra cama. Anthony virou-se na hora em que sentiu Azzy deitar-se de novo. Gabriel cobriu os dois. Seus filhos, tanta coisa para resolver internamente...

-Mas um dia de cada vez, meus queridos, um passo de cada vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: B02 é Homicídio Doloso, B04 é Tentativa de Homícidio, H05 é Subtração de Criança/Adolescente. Sim, Detetive Inspetor Lestrade fazendo outro cameo na história porque sim. Conseguiram descobrir quem é Henri Caville? Epílogo no próximo para preparar vocês para a segunda parte. 18/09/2019


	8. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apenas uma amostra da segunda temporada.   
Tudo resolvido? Claro que não. O ser humano é complicado...

Às vezes, quando Azzy e Anthony estavam namorando em casa, o loiro flagrava “aquele” olhar no rosto de Gabriel. Um dia em que Crowley não estava, Azzy se acomodou no sofá ao lado do pai e se encostou nele, colocando a cabeça no peito largo.

-Não faz muito tempo, você cabia no meu colo.

-Eu nunca vou ser um cara grande, então eu sempre vou caber no seu colo. Pai, posso perguntar uma coisa? Você fica sem graça quando a gente se beija?

-Não, eu fico com ciúmes.

-Ah, vá.

-Sério. Até há algum tempo atrás, eu era o único homem da sua vida, seu herói, o cara que você amava e admirava. Não é muito diferente se você fosse uma menina. Aliás, se você fosse minha filha, acho que seria pior. Eu nem ia dormir mais à noite, pensando o que poderia acontecer se você engravidasse.

-Anthony também tem ciúmes de você, porque era só ele e a Beatriz durante muitos anos. Ele sempre quis ser um cara forte e grandão como você.

-Pra você ver que a gente nunca está contente com o que é. Eu sou um cara grandão. Pelo tipo físico do meu pai, eu vou virar um urso gordo depois de velho. Daí eu vejo o Anthony, todo esguio, parecendo um gato enquanto anda e morro de inveja.

Eles riram. Beatriz entrou, beijou o topo da cabeça de cada um e resmungou enquanto ia para a cozinha pegar água:

-Nossa, que inveja dessa cumplicidade de vocês. Eu não tive pai na adolescência e minha mãe e eu vivíamos batendo de frente.

Aziraphale e Gabriel se entreolharam. A vida era mesmo muito complicada para todo mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Até a segunda parte, queridos leitores. Tem muita coisa a ser dita ainda, porque sim, a vida é complicada por si só e a gente gosta de piorar as coisas ainda mais. 21/09/2019.


End file.
